This invention relates to a winding machine and more particularly to a means for mounting a conventional traverse mechanism thereof so that such may be oscillated to scatter the strands being built into a package at reversal points thereof so as to prevent high ends and to the means for accomplishing such oscillation.
As used herein the term "package" is intended to mean the product of the winding machine whatever its form; the terms "strand" and "strandular material " are employed in a general sense to include all kinds of strand, either textile or otherwise and the term "scattering" means the varying of the relative axial positions of at least a portion of the strand reversals occuring across the face of the package during the winding thereof.
In the production of cross wound packages it is desirable to prevent ridges of yarn known as high ends that develop at the ends of the package since these high ends interfere with the smooth delivery of strand from such packages. High ends commonly occur and are produced by the inherent operation of traverse mechanism which tend to deposit a proportionally larger amount of strand at the end portions of a package. Many methods and operational devices for preventing the occurrance of high ends are common practice today, including the scattering of the strand cross over points by the programmed or otherwise oscillation of the traversing means. Such oscillation of traverse mechanisms can be accomplished by mechanical linkages; however, no presently satisfactory means exists for carrying out such oscillation without the necessary mechanical tolerances which cause looseness or play in linkage or tension joints so as to obtain no lost motion in the mechanisms which accomplish the required oscillation.
The principal object of the present invention is accordingly the provision of a winding device in which oscillation is transmitted to the traversing means thereof accurately and immediately by precise movements not effected by play or lost motion so as to effectively produce end scattering in a package of cross wound strand.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a winding apparatus including a means for conveniently adjusting the oscillation stroke imparted to such traversing means.
A still further object of the invention is the provision of an adjusting means for changing the oscillation imparted to the traversing means during operation of the winding machine.
These and other objects of the invention that will become apparent in the foregoing description and are accomplished by the provision of a package winding apparatus comprising a frame member, a beam, means mounted on the beam for traversing the strand axially of a package support and a pair of spaced leaf springs respectively interconnected at opposed ends thereof to the frame and the beam so as to permit transverse flexure of the beam in a parallelogram action relative to the frame when oscillating movement is applied thereto. An offset lever pivotally connected to the frame at one end and to a source of oscillation movement such as a cam and cam follower means at the other end and having an oscillator link in turn pivotably connected to the beam on which the traversing means rests provides the means by which oscillation is imparted to the package being wound so as to scatter the end reversal points thereof and accordingly prevent high ends.
Other objects and features of the invention will become more apparent by reference to the following drawings and detailed description of the invention.